


Generations

by metahomo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metahomo/pseuds/metahomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old Rachel Caulfield lives in a town she loves and has two loving mothers (Max and Chloe) ,but when she discovers she has the ability to rewind time family secrets are uncovered as she learns about the mysterious past of the town, her parents, and her namesake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is set years after the events of the game and Max and Chloe are married with a daughter.  
> TW: violence, death, swearing, and drugs

"Honey get dressed, we're going to the Two Whales" Max called from the other room. Rachel quickly put on some shorts and the shirt her grandmother had gotten her. She owned the diner and she knew it made her happy to see her wearing the things she bought her. After brushing her thick brown hair and putting on a little makeup she hurried out into the living room. The entire house was pleasantly decorated with framed photography (some of it her mother's work) and pleasant depictions of nature. She sat at the coffee table and looked at some of the photos Max had left out. Her mother was a fairly famous photographer and Rachel loved to see what she was working on. it made her proud somehow to see her be successful at what she loved. Just then Chloe came in and smiled. 

"Max she got into your photos again" She joked just as her wife emerged from the bathroom.

"Come on," Max responded, "I told Joyce we'd be at the diner for breakfast." She said grabbing her purse. Rachel grabbed her phone and texted her friend Lindsey while they climbed into the car. 

"Hey can Lindsay come over for a sleepover Friday? We were going to watch old movies." Rachel asked as Chloe started up the car.

"Uh oh Max, Warren has infected his daughter. Maybe we shouldn't let Rachel around her anymore." Chloe teased.

"Hey i'm a dork too you know." Max smiled before turning to her daughter. "Are her parents okay with it?" she asked. 

"She hasn't asked yet." Rachel shrugged.

"I'll text Brooke and see what she says. If she says yes then I'm fine with it." Max responded pulling out her cell.

"Thanks Mom." Rachel smiled. 

As they drove they passed by the old art school. It was shut down when the police discovered that one of the teachers was drugging and even killing teenage girls. There were a lot of rumors floating around Arcadia Bay ,but Rachel didn't know much about what really happened. She did ,however, know that her parents were somehow involved in uncovering the whole thing ,although they didn't talk about it much. She was even named after one of the victims: Rachel Amber. It wasn't long before they were at the diner.

"Yummy waffle time!" Chloe smiled. Max went on inside, but Chloe turned to her daughter with a mischievous smile. "Race you to the booth!" She yelled before running off with her blonde hair flying behind her. Sometimes Rachel felt like her mother was still just a big kid. Still she smiled and began to rush after her but stopped suddenly. She saw the car speeding into the parking lot but hardly had time to react as Chloe unknowingly raced in front of it. She watched helpless as her mother was run over by a huge truck. Instinctively she held out her hand and screamed.

"Yummy waffle time!" Rachel looked around confused. They were back in the car?. She watched astonished as as her parents got out of the car the same as before. Rachel climbed out confused.  
"What the fuck?" She whispered staring at her hand."

"Rachel! Did you just say what i thought you just said?" Chloe asked taken aback. her parents were staring at her.

"But... but... the truck." she pointed shakily at where t had just been. Suddenly it came barreling in again, except this time her mother was standing safely by her side. She took a step back staring at her hand again; trying to wrap her head around whatever the hell just happened. Max's eyes widened with shock and recognition. 

"Honey what's-" Chloe started but Max cut her off.

"Chloe." she said knowingly looking at her wife. Realization spread across her face as Max knelt down and took their daughter's hands. "Honey, it's okay. Now tell me what happened no matter how weird it sounds. I promise I won't think you're crazy ,sweetheart." Rachel could hardly speak.

"I.. there was a truck.. and Mama got hit ,but then we were back in the car and it was all the same .... but" Rachel started to cry a little and Max hugged her. 

"Babe, go tell Joyce there's been a change of plans, I think we better head back to the house to talk." She just nodded and ran inside while Max and Rachel got back in in the car. Rachel wondered what they were going to do. Her mom said she wasn't going to think she was crazy ,but what else could she think? Where they going to send her somewhere? Make her take a bunch of meds? The ride back home was silent. Her mothers smiled at her reassuringly as they got out of the car ,but it didn't make her feel much better. When they got inside they all sat around the coffee table. Max looked at Rachel and took a deep breath.

"There' something your mother and I need to tell you."


	2. Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel learns some shocking news about her parents' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally not intended to be an AU but beacause the differences in the ending from what I had been expecting I wasn't sure if this was something I wanted to continue, but after recovering from the emotional damage I've readjusted my plans so we will see if this works ut :)

Max shifted uncomfortably in her seat and paused as she struggled to decide what to say next. Rachel couldn't comprehend what was happening. What were they talking about? What huge family secret could they possibly reveal that could explain what the hell was going on? Did her mom's family have a history of mental illness? Was the donor some crazy psycho? 

After watching her wife struggle for a few moments Chloe decided to start. "So you know that your mother and I met when we were kids but she moved away for a number of years. She came back her senior year to attend Blackwell right after Rachael (your namesake) went missing." Max nodded as she spoke.

"Yeah, and you guys caught that creepy teacher who killed her." Immediately her parents looked even more uncomfortable. Finally Max was able to speak.

"Well, it was more complicated than that. I encountered Chloe in a tense situation and discovered I had certain... err... abilities that helped us stop him."

This wasn't helping. "Abilities? Like what?" There was a long pause before Max finally responded.

"I saw Chloe get shot. And then I rewinded time. One moment I was staring at her collapse and the next I was back in class." She paused to look at her daughter. Dumbfounded Rachel looked to Chloe who just nodded and squeezed her wife's hand. Had her entire family suddenly lost their minds? Was this whole day some crazy fucked up dream?

"What? That's impossible! How even....?" Rachel was beyond confused. Chloe smiled and knocked the lamp off of the coffee table.  
"Chloe!" Max exclaimed cringing at the sound of the glass breaking.  
"I'm just trying to prove a point! You told me your first test was when you knocked your camera off the table." Max looked at her.  
"Yeah I did, and then it broke again later. Just like you kept dying. Oh and then there was the tornado that destroyed half the town. Is Rachel using her powers really the best idea?" She got up to clean the mess.  
"Max you saved Kate and that didn't mess things up I think a lamp would be kosher."

Rachel stared at them confused. Could it really be possible? Was she crazy even to consider it? Tentatively she rose her hand while her parents were to distracted to notice. Suddenly she could feel it. Time almost seemed to twist around her. The lamp was back on the table fully intact. Chloe began to lift her arm. 

"Don't!" Rachel blurted before she even had time to process what she had done. Max raised her eyebrows as Chloe broke into a huge grin.

"Wow it's been a while. Still it never gets old." Her wife looked at her quizzically. "I knocked off the lamp. Or, at least I'm assuming I did since that's what I was about to do."  
"Why would you do that? That lamp cost-"  
"The lamp is fine! The point is you obviously inherited your mother's ability." she said turning to Rachel while ignoring Max's disapproving look.  
"Your mother is right but it isn't always a gift." Max stated moving on from the lamp. "For now you should refrain from using it until we can decide what to do. Personally I try to do it as little as possible so my power doesn't keep getting in the way of my life. I remember how overwhelming this is so we'll just take it one thing at a time. I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Rachel sat there and stared at her hands for a moment. Overwhelming felt like an understatement. With all the questions running through her head she was surprised when only one came to her mouth. 

"Shouldn't it be rewound instead of rewinded?" After a beat everyone began to laugh way harder than they should've. Rachel was confused and scared but she felt safe with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Let me know in the comments if you want me to continue with more chapters.


End file.
